


For The Love of a Rainy Day

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eega Beeva pops out of nowhere for a visit, and predicts that it will rain and that Minnie will get caught in it after she leaves the Beauty Parlor. So Mickey comes to her aid, with an umbrella in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> guest appearances by Eega Beeva and Pflip the Thnuckle Booh! Only because Eega Beeva's got psychic powers, and he can predict things and read minds and because he's another one of my favorite comic book characters. Eega Beeva is from Floyd Gottfredson's The Man of Tomorrow.
> 
> And before you judge, they're not typos, they're intentional as Eega Beeva really talks that way originally and that's how he says/spells Mickey in the comics.
> 
> Mickey's allergies to the changing of seasons, it's actually based on me. I am allergic to all of the pollen flying around and I always feel miserable at night, because I prefer to sleep and be able to BREATHE.

Morning rose over the Mouseton district of Toontown and the rays of sunlight reached as far as the eyes can see. Including a two-story yellow house that belonged to Mickey Mouse. As the sunlight seeped through the sides of the closed blinds, Mickey stirred and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He yawned and stretched under the covers shaking the rest of any fatigue off his frame.

Suddenly he froze, getting the feeling that he wasn't alone. He slowly turned his head towards the foot of his bed and saw a very familiar figure sleeping on almost nothing but the bed knob at the edge of his bed. The figure had a big mushroom shaped head, and bulbous hands and feet. Only the thumbs and big toes were formed and clearly visible on this figure that Mickey knew was from the future, 500 years to be exact. The figure only had a few hairs on his head and even though a bed knob was the only thing supporting his lightweight, surprisingly, he looked as though he were sleeping on a flat surface.

Mickey slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb his old friend, and stepped closer to see if it was really whom he thought it was. Well, there's no denying that, since this particular friend only sleeps like _this_. It was just one of those things you're supposed to do out of instinct to make sure you're not going crazy or seeing things.

"Eega Beeva?" Mickey asked softly aloud. Eega Beeva stirred and opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Mickey.

"Pmorning Mickee."

"Aw, you came back to visit didn't you?"

"Pyep," Eega said simply. Then, he hopped off the bed knob and gave Mickey a hug.

"Aw gee, I missed you too buddy," Mickey said as he hugged Eega Beeva back.

Mickey hadn't seen Eega Beeva since the late 1940's, so by now he would be from the year…2509. Of course "Eega Beeva" isn't his real name. His real name is Pittisborum Psercy Pystachi Pseter Psersimmon Plummer-Push. But Mickey decided to call him Eega Beeva for short, because "Eega" was Eega Beeva's first word.

"You sure you're not here for any other reason besides visiting?" Mickey asked suspiciously.

"Pno pother preason, pjust pvisiting," Eega replied.

"Well, if you're here, that means Pflip the Thnuckle Booh followed you here again too, huh?"

"Pyep."

Just then Oswald's voice came from across the hall in a somewhat shocked yet soothing manner.

"Hey there little fella. Where'd you come from?"

"Pwerf!" came a strange bark, and Mickey knew Oswald just found Pflip. Then there was a scratching at Mickey's bedroom door, and Mickey went over to open it.

The open door revealed a cute little dog-like creature with a little white head and big black nose, and big white paws. His scrawny looking body had black fur, and his tail curled in a way that made it look like a question mark. This was Pflip, Eega Beeva's pet.

"Hiya Pflip! It's good to see you too," Mickey said as he gently picked up Pflip.

"I must be seeing things," Oswald concluded to himself after not only seeing Pflip, but also Eega Beeva standing in Mickey's bedroom doorway.

"No Oswald you're not seeing mirages, but you are seeing living beings from 500 years in the future," Mickey explained chuckling at Oswald's statement.

"From the future eh? Well, that makes sense."

"You believe me?"

"Of course, where else would weird looking things like them come from?" Oswald answered, and then abruptly covered his mouth in disbelief at what he admitted. "Oh, jeeze. I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Oswald Pflip here still has Pzizosis, right Eega Beeva?"

"Pyep, Pflip pstill pmakes people and pthings ptell pthe ptruth," Eega explained.

"Things? How can he make things tell the truth?" Oswald asked picking up on Eega Beeva's strange speech as if he had been with him as long as Mickey had.

"Pfor pexample, psay psome pgirl pdyed her phair. If pshe pwere to pass by Pflip, her phair pwould pchange pback to its pnatural pcolor," Eega Beeva continued.

"Huh, that's pretty cool."

The three of them headed downstairs for breakfast while Mickey explained how he met Eega Beeva and what Eega and Pflip are capable of. It was a lot for the Lucky Rabbit to take in but he managed. When Mickey finished explaining after they finished breakfast, Oswald just shook his head at Mickey.

"You are just full of surprises mouse," he sighed and turned to Eega Beeva, "So, you can predict things right? Can ya predict anything now?"

"Pyep, it's pgonna prain ptoday."

At that Oswald and Mickey looked out the window and saw that the sunrise made the clouds look red.

"Red sky at night sailors delight. Red sky in the morning, sailors warning," Mickey and Oswald said in unison.

"We may not be sailors, but at least it still applies nonetheless," Oswald added, and Mickey nodded his head in agreement. It really is a shame that not everyone knows that saying.

"And, Pminnie is pgonna pget pcaught in it," Eega Beeva suddenly added. Mickey's ears instantly pricked up at this piece of info, as he slowly turned his head back to a smirking Eega Beeva and saw that Pflip was sitting next to him. He was telling the truth.

"Ooh, I like him already. He sure knows how to pull your heart strings now doesn't he?" Oswald teased. Mickey shot him a teasing glare.

"Don't push it Oswald," Mickey warned and turned back to Eega Beeva, "By any chance do you know when it'll start raining and where Minnie is when it does?"

"It'll pstart paround pnoon, and pshe's pjust pcoming pout of pthe pbeauty parlor," Eega Beeva answered.

"So I still have time," Mickey muttered to himself and figuring out his planning. He didn't want Minnie to get stuck in the rain, and right now it was beautiful out. So, she might not even notice the signs of a weather change.

Later, it was getting close to noon and it was already poring out. Minnie just came out of the beauty parlor and pouted at her luck with the weather. Lucky for her, the Beauty Parlor was a brick building and had a four-foot roof over the area of the front door, providing some dry shelter.

" Shoot! It was such a nice day out earlier, and I didn't bother to even bring a coat or an umbrella," she muttered to herself in frustration, "Guess I'll just have to wait until the rain passes…though that could take a while."

She leaned her side against the wall and waited for the rain to stop. She was about to go back inside, when she heard her favorite voice in the world.

"Hiya Minnie!" Her heart skipped a beat as she whipped her head around to make sure she wasn't just hearing things. _She wasn't._ There he was, standing there with an umbrella and her favorite warm smile that always made her swoon.

"Mickey!" she wailed as she flung herself at Mickey and hugged him with all her might. She thought she had never been so happy to see him in all her life! She pulled back a little and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and made her giggle.

"What're you doing here?" Minnie asked curiously, she had subconsciously wished he would show up, but she didn't expect that wish to be granted so quickly.

"Well, let's just say a little birdie told me you'd get caught in the rain," he answered with a wink. He gave her the umbrella for a second, took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Mickey, you don't have to-" he cut her off with his kiss, as he gently took back the umbrella.

"Want to. Besides, I'll be fine and right now you need it more than I do. C'mon I'll walk ya home," he replied softly as he held his arm out to her. She smiled dreamily up at him.

"Thanks," she said softly as she wrapped her arm around his and nestled her head against it.

"You're welcome," he whispered in her ear. A pleasurable shiver went up her spine as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze. Minnie couldn't have been happier, her boyfriend was walking her home in the rain under one umbrella, and he gave her his jacket, which smelled just like him, to keep her warm.

Soon, they arrived on her front porch and Mickey undid the umbrella and let it hang from his wrist. Minnie got out her keys and unlocked the door. Then, she turned to Mickey and handed him back his jacket. He took it but he didn't have enough time to put it on when Minnie rushed him. Dousing his face in kisses and finishing off on his lips as she wrapped her arms around him. Mickey was shocked at first, but inevitably surrendered to her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few seconds, she pulled back a little and gazed into those handsome brown eyes of his.

"Thank you so much for walking me home Mickey. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome Minnie, but it was nothing, really, I just didn't want you to get cold and wet while trying to get home," he replied modestly.

"Oh Mickey, you're so sweet," Minnie said lovingly as she embraced him again and nestled her head against his.

"Ah…ah…ahcho-!" Mickey sneezed, but he blocked the severe part of it just in time. But it wasn't enough to fool Minnie as she immediately pulled back and looked at him with worry and concern written all over her face.

"Oh dear, you're catching a cold aren't you? You wanna come inside? I'll take care of you ya know."

"No, I'm fine really. It's nothing to worry about Minnie. I'm just allergic to the changing of the seasons is all. And it was just a sneeze, it could've been anything really," he soothed.

He didn't want her to worry too much it _was_ only one little sneeze. But she was more stubborn than he was and she had already made up her mind.

"Oh no you don't Mickey Mouse! You are _not_ going to get sick because of me. Now c'mon, I'll make you something," she scolded gently as she tugged on his hand.

He knew he couldn't argue with her, so he let her lead him into the house. One way to a guy's heart is through his stomach, and Mickey is no exception. He loves her cooking and he always says it's to die for…not that anyone's dying right now. She gave him some soup to warm him up and they spent the rest of the day together waiting for the rain to die out.


End file.
